Need you
by McDancer
Summary: Alex realizes he needs Addison and before he knows it he's doing something that he could regret.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so my name is Anna, I`m new to this site and this is my first story. Please be nice and please review! Thanks :)

Author`s note: I do not own grey`s anatomy. Shonda Rhimes created it.

I need you"

Those are his thoughts, not scattered, not thought out, just, there. He`s sad, well that would be an understatement. He`s been shot, and been through what would be classified as living hell. He needs her and it's a constant ache in his heart. He feels like he`s going to cry but he can`t. He`s sick of Seattle, and all the rain, which is a constant reminder that his day is even worse. Suddenly he feels like finding her. Just jumping on a plane and going to where she lives, and surprising her. But he can`t. He doesn`t know where she lives, and jumping on a plane just because he`s lonely doesn`t seem like the best plan. But as the day passes it`s all he can think of.

So that's where he is 24 hours later. Staring at a beach house in L.A at 8:30 PM. He`s suddenly overcome with a wave of feelings that he`s sure he didn`t feel before. Sadness, regret, and anxiety. Every time he gathers up the courage to go knock at her door he feels a stronger wave of the same feelings come over him. He`s just so exhausted, and if he could he would go back to Seattle. Just because he`s so tired. But that`s not the problem right now. Whether he goes back to Seattle, or he moves away, that's not the problem. The problem is that he`s standing outside of Addison Montgomery`s house, probably looking a stalker. So he does it. He finally walks up to her door, knocks and waits. Except now he`s thinking what an idiot he is, and what she`s gonna do when she sees him. She probably won`t be happy. He can still see the hurt in her eyes after he rejected her, and really, all he can do to keep himself from feeling like the biggest asshole in the the world, is the fact that he probably spared her from the bigger pain she would have felt when they wouldn`t have worked out. Because none of his relationships work out. And suddenly she was standing in front of him. And it was nothing like he had expected.

Ooh a cliffhanger, please review if you want me to post more, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to see if you guys liked it. Please review, thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Greys Anatomy, Shonda Rhimes created it. Please review!**

Alex started stammering, " Well, I, just, came from Seattle, because it was raining, and I got shot, and Mer lost her baby, and Shepard got shot, and Izzie left, and you were the only one I wanted to talk to." He finished rambling feeling like an idiot.

Addison just looked at him, processing his words in her head. " Come inside" She said opening the door.

Alex stepped in, taking off his shoes and looking at his surroundings.

" Addison, I really am sorry for coming here but Seattle`s just, overwhelming lately, and I just needed someone." He said, looking at her.

" I get it, I did leave Seattle myself, you know." She replies, and he knows that she`s thinking of his rejection and her failed marriage, and whatever she had with Mark.

"Look I don`t know why I came, so, I`ll just leave." he finishes lamely, moving towards the door.

"No, don`t go." She says and he`s left wondering why on Earth she would want to keep him around.

"I get why you wanted to leave Seattle." She says, looking sympathetic, "You can stay here for the night." She says. "There`s food in the kitchen, and the guest room is the first door on the left." And with that she leaves him alone standing in her living room.

So he stays there for the night. And not once does she come out of her room.

In the morning he goes to the kitchen to find her waiting for him at the table. She looks like she has a whole speech prepared, full of questions. And she does.

"Alex, I know this happened a while ago, but just so I can reassure myself that I`m not a complete fool when it comes to relationships, can you tell me why you said what you said. You know what I`m talking about." She says.

"Addison, I`m not good at relationships, and every single one I`ve been with somebody`s gotten hurt. And I really didn`t want to hurt you so, I just ..." He finished talking, not making eye contact.

It was silent for a while, then she spoke, "Alex, I wasn`t asking you to marry me, I just liked you, and I know you liked me too, so why would you think that I can`t take care of myself. It took me forever to get over you, because I know you liked me and I didn`t know why you dumped me. And know when I`m over you, you show up at my front doorstep, telling me you needed to leave Seattle. Well guess what Alex, now you`re here, and I still like you and I don`t" She was cut off by Alex placing his lips on hers. Gently, passionately, with sparks, and everything amazing.

She didn`t hesitate but kept kissing Alex. Slowly all the doubts were erased from her mind. When the need for air becasme too great, she slowly pulled away, her lips gently swollen. She smiled and he smiled back, and that was all she had wanted. And it had taken her this long to realize it.

"Addison, I know it took me too long to realize this but, I love you, and I want to be with you. I`m sorry for what happened in Seattle, but I need you." As soon as he had finished speaking, her face lit up with a smile.

With tears in her eyes, she replied, "I love you too Alex, more than you can imagine."

And with that she kissed him, the rest of the world melting away. When they finally came up for air, she asked, "What are we going to do, do you want me to move back to Seattle, or do you want to stay in L.A. or..."

"Don`t worry about it. I love you and we`ll go wherever you want to go." Alex replied.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Okay." Said Alex, reciprocating her smile.

**I have one more part left of this story, the epilogue. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, its been a while since I`ve updated this fic, but I just wanted to finish it :) Hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey guys!" Said Alex, talking to all his friends. They were at Meredith and Derek`s new house, celebrating with a barbeque. The house was finally finished and Meredith and Derek had moved in. They had invited everybody at the hospital and Alex had just arrived along Addison.

"Hey Alex, where`s Addison?" Asked Meredith. She had been initially surprised when Alex had told her about him and Addison, but she was extremely supportive when she got over the shock.

"Oh she`s coming Mer, she`s just getting the stuff. She told me that if I didn`t go inside and leave her alone to get it all herself she wouldn`t talk to me for the rest of the night, so I decided it would be best to listen to her."Alex replied.

Meredith chuckled and said, "Good call, Alex. I don`t think you want an angry Addison on your hands."

Suddenly Addison opened the door and greeted everybody, "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, but I had to make sure the presents didn`t get wrecked."

She walked up to Derek and Meredith and gave them each a hug, "Here you go guys, housewarming gifts." She said, obviously excited.

"Thanks Addison and Alex, we really appreciate it." Said Derek, " Why don`t you guys come outside to the backyard and we can get everything ready."

Later on after dinner Meredith and Derek said they had an announcement to make, "As you know guys we are living in this big house, and we would just like to let you know that it will be a bit fuller in 8 months." Said Derek, " We`re pregnant." With that announcement everyone started clapping, and hollering, clearly happy for Meredith and Derek. Alex looked at Addison, scared she might feel remorse at her old marriage, but as he glanced at her he saw her smiling and clapping along with everyone else.

When they were both home and in bed Alex decided to ask her, "So, Meredith and Derek are having a kid, would you ever want to..." he trailed on, hoping she would understand.

Addison looked at him, a little in shock. "Well, I would want to, if, if I could, Alex." She replied.

"What do you mean, if you could?" Asked Alex.

"I can`t have kids, Alex, I have like, two eggs left, or something like that." she replied with tears in her eyes.

Alex looked at her in shock. "I`m sorry Addison, I`m so, so, sorry." And with that he took her into his arms and held her while she cried. "It`ll be okay Addie, it`ll be okay." He whispered into her ear. "I love you I`m not going anywhere. If you want kids we can adopt or keep trying. We don`t even have to have kids if you don`t want to." He said, trying to make her stop crying.

"Thanks Alex, I do want to try, even if our chances are slim." She said slightly smiling at the idea of a mini Alex.

"Okay, Addie, we`ll try."

1 year later

Addison was in the bathroom, leaning against the counter. She had just finished throwing up her whole breakfast. She didn`t want to get her hopes up, but with the continuous nausea and the fact that her period was late, she was beginning to think she should tell Alex.

"Alex," She called, "Can you come here."

As soon as he came to the bathroom, she went to him and said, "Alex, I think I might be pregnant."

"No way!" He said, smiling like an idiot.

"I want to take a pregnancy test, just to be sure, so go buy me one. And hurry!" She said.

Alex left and went to the drugstore as quickly as he could. When he came home he had four pregnancy tests. Addison took each one for them and against all odds found out she was, in fact, pregnant.

"Oh my God, I can`t believe it!" Addison said, practically shrieking for happiness. Alex was shrieking along with her and they were both jumping around like crazy.

Alex took Addison into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was full of sweet love and passion, and both left them dizzy. As Alex kissed Addison he couldn`t help but thank whatever it was that had made him fly out to L.A and tell Addison he loved her.

A year later, Kate Montgomery-Karev would be born and she would complete their lives.


End file.
